New Years Day
by samptra
Summary: On what should be the bright beginning to a new year, Duo awakens to something quite different. One-shot


Disclamer: Don't own either Gundam Wing or Fear Itself so please don't sue I'm super super poor.

Pairings: HeeroxDuo (TrowaxDuo) and TrowaxQuatre

Rating: PG-13

Authors Note: So something a little different, I wrote this pretty much in one sitting. It is based entirely off an episode from the series _Fear Itself _, I just changed it to Heero and Duo and added in a little here and there. It's a step outside my usual while a semi romance it is actually a horror one shot, I recommend watching the episode as well it was super awesome one with an awesome twist  anyway I have rambled enough I think as always enjoy and thanks for reading!

New Years Day

_January 1__st__ 2009, 4:20 am_

His head felt as though it was splitting open, moaning softly Duo slowly swam into consciousness. His mouth felt as dry as cotton, his tongue fuzzy, sitting up to quickly he felt a wave a nausea hit him, closing his eyes briefly he allowed it to pass. Moving slowly he felt his hand bump against something, a large empty bottle of what was once whiskey. Throwing it aside he swung his legs over the side of the bed, blearily he looked around the room, it was still early morning, and still very dark, light was filtering through the windows from the city outside. He could vaguely hear sirens in the distance, but they seemed miles away.

Violet eyes blinked slowly taking in the picture on his dresser, himself, with a younger boy…Solo. The pain gripped him anew as he reached for the picture knocking aside the empty bottle of anti-depressants. Touching the frame he stood feeling himself wavering on his feet. Flashes of the previous night made there way through his fuzzy mind, loud music, and several shots of something he could not remember.

The nausea griped him anew sending him stumbling to the bathroom in time to empty the contents of his stomach. Feeling better he stood slowly, his head was still splitting, but he felt more in control, leaning against he sink he looked in the mirror, large violet eyes looked back at him, his pale complexion highlighted the tired smudges under his eyes. Looking down at his clothing his mouth twisted ironically he was still wearing the cloths from last nights party. Skinny black jeans clung to too slim hips, a black zip hoodie with the _Dawn of the Dead__i_logo and name on it, over a plain black tee. The sleeves were pushed up revealing the black cuff encircling his left wrist. Looking at his feet he grimaced he'd passed out with his chunky combat boots still on.

Turning away from the mirror he held his head gently finally registering the continual blare of sirens outside. Moving slowly to the kitchen window he glanced outside feeling his jaw drop in disbelief. It was as dark as night outside, yet fires blazed around the city. Sires of emergency vehicles flew past he even heard choppers outside. "What the hell…" he whispered what had happened. It looked like it was raining, but the drops were too big, it looked like snow…but that was impossible it was too warm for snow. Turning quickly he tried the light, when nothing came on he frowned, he could now make out the continual beeping at the end of the hall, "Heero?" moving slowly towards the bedroom door of his roommate. "Heero?" he banged on the door sluggishly, "Heero? Wake up! There is something going on." He paused to listen, for sounds of movement, "Did I do something I shouldn't have last night? I can't remember…" trailing off he looked at his scuffed shoes before a women's shrill scream caught his attention. Noticing for the first time that all the lights in the apartment were off. "Heero, the power is out again," he called once more through the closed door of his roommate's bedroom. Stumbling around the apartment he located a flashlight slowly he stepped out of the apartment door. The hallway lights blinked on and off, buzzing nosily as they flickered in an out. Moving down the hall his ears picked up what sounded like a record player stuck, the same three words repeated over and over again.

The sound got louder as he stood outside the door of his landlady, "Mrs. Pribble?" he called, knocking hesitantly he watched as the door swung inward on poorly oiled hinges. Candles lined the inside of the apartment flickering in the darkness, the noise got louder the record continued to go on, reaching the player he slowly pulled the needle off the record. There was a brief silence before static, and an announcement came from a radio behind him. Turning he frowned at the battery powered machine, a man's voice came through full of static. "CDC is urging people to remain calm, do not approach the infected, do not try to make contact. Repeat, authorities have warned…" picking up the radio as it trailed off Duo stepped backwards hearing a soft squish as his boots stepped in something on the floor. "What…" looking down he felt panic rise in his chest, the liquid he was standing in was dark red. Backing away slowly towards the door of the apartment he watched as his shoes left prints leading away from the dark stain on the floor.

Bumping into the hallway wall he heard a thumping at the bedroom door, wide eyed he turned moving quickly back into the hallway. His flashlight catching another dark stain smeared the length of the walls. Handprints that were running together smeared, he knew instantly what it was…blood. The hallway was covered in blood. Hurrying back into his shared apartment he bolted the door, moving quickly back to Heero's door. "Heero! Please open the door! Please Heero!" he could feeling the panic taking hold, something bad was happening, something very bad. Finally he gave the door a few good kicks feeling the wood splinter before crashing inwards.

"Heero…" trailing off he stood in the doorway in shock; the room was a complete mess, totally abnormal for his conscientious roommate. What really made him choke on his fear was the blood smeared across the wall, soaking the bedspread and pillows. Moving inside he focused on the beeping cell phone, and not the sticky red mess. Chocking back tears he headed towards his bedroom grabbing his cell off the dresser, wiping his eyes he pulled the small razor phone open hitting his speed dial. Instantly he was sent to voice mail, "Hey this is Trowa, you know what to do," followed by a beep. "Hey Trowa, this is Duo…" trying to keep his voice calm he held back the threatening tears. "I know, it's really early but something is happening here and I have no idea. There is blood everywhere. I can't find Heero. I love you." He added in a whisper, before hanging up the phone and staring at it hard, as if willing him to call back.

A sudden banging at the door made him jump, slowly cautiously he made his way to the hallway. "Hello?" His voice sounded horse even to his own ears, "Who's there?" he said softly as he moved towards the door. Putting his eye to the peephole he heard what he could only equate as a growling sort of noise before his landlord threw herself into the door. Jumping backwards he backed away towards his bedroom as she continued to mindless throw herself against the door making the wood buckle inwards. Hiding in his room he closed the door sinking down to sit against the cool wood straining his alcohol soaked mind to remember what had happened the previous day.

"_So this was your brother?" the young boy asked, Duo was lying in his bed wearing his sweatpants and a tank top showing the young boy beside him the picture of himself, and a blonde haired teen. Duo smiled gently, "He was really sick and the doctors just couldn't help him." The boy nodded, "He looks pretty cool." Nodding Duo looked at the boy, "He was pretty cool, just like you." A shaggy brown head poked around the bedroom door, "He Kevin your mom is looking for you." Nodding the boy sat up looking at the_ _man who had just entered the room. "You guys off to a party tonight?" Kevin asked. _

_Shrugging the shaggy headed one looked to the smaller man on the bed, "I don't know are we?" declining to answer Duo looked back at Kevin, "See you next year," he said teasing. Moving to head out Kevin walked towards the door, "Alright buddy have a goodnight," Kevin gave a little wave and was gone. Duo turned to his roommate, as Heero crossed his room sitting across from him in a chair. Sitting up Duo took in his longtime friend who was dressed to go out. His shaggy hair was messier then usual, he wore a small tan blazer over his white collared shirt, and ripped jeans. The square black frames he wore slipped down his nose, as he pushed them up again he gave Duo a look. "So why aren't you dressed yet?" Duo looked at his cloths, "I am dressed." Rolling his eyes, "It's still a half hour to the barn we are going to be late," shrugging he looked at the picture in his hands, "Whatever." Sighing Heero stood crossing the room, "Come on time to get your mind off things. So get up."_

_Duo looked away, "You make it sound like remembering him is a bad thing." Pausing Heero deposited the album on the dresser, "No, remembering him is not a bad thing, you just can't stop.." "Mourning my brother" Duo cut him off, sighing Heero turned back, "No, I was going to say can't stop living your own life. It is time to start having fun again." Duo looked at his clasped hands, "He was the only one I had left of them, now everyone I love is dead. I just can't help that sometimes…" trailing off he looked away._

_Switching topics Heero, smiled, "Trowa will be there tonight," smiling slightly Duo looked back, "So?" raising an eyebrow Heero smirked back, "Don't so me, I know how you feel about him…and I know how he feels about you." Duo couldn't keep the smile off his face; he missed the look Heero gave him when he mumbled the last part. "He said something?" Duo looked so hopeful Heero sighed, "Ummm, no but you can…ummm see it, in the way he ummm…the way he looks at you." He finished lamely. There was an awkward pause before Heero continued, "We are going to this party, and we are going to have fun!"_

His cell phone was ringing blinking away memories he looked at the ringing phone in his hand, and who was calling. Quickly he flipped it open, "Quatre!" he said immediately, at the other end he could hear his best friend, "Duo?" not waiting the brunette continued, "Quatre what the hell is going on?" There came a faint "Duo? Duo where are you are you ok?" Frustrated he ran a hand through his hair that was slowly coming unbraided, "No I'm not ok! I'm at home." On the other end Quatre hysterically clutched the phone barley able to hear, it sounded muffled, distant, like moaning. "Its breaking up I can't hear you, Duo have you looked at the news reports?" Wracking his brain Duo looked at the ceiling, "Yeah, yeah I heard something…I don't know…" still unable to understand Quatre sighed, "Duo something major is going on you need to come to Trowa's place it's safe here." There was more clicking, static, and muffles. "Look Duo I'm really sorry about what happened last night, I mean that ok."

The phone went dead and Duo slowly closed it. Wiping his noise he stood with purpose once more locating his flashlight he headed for the front door. The screams were louder now, more frequent. Checking the peephole to see if Mrs. Pibbles was still there he took a deep breath before entering the empty hallway. Moving cautiously he located his landlady standing with her back to him. "Mrs. Pibbles?" he asked slowly, "What's going on? There's blood everywhere…" as he watched she turned to look at him. She was as white as a sheet blood poured from her chin, and eyes, she said nothing but turned to bang fruitlessly on a closed door moaning. Duo was shaking violently when he felt a hand on his arm. Turning quickly he watched as his roommate Heero fell to his knees.

"Heero!" Duo knelt before him, "Heero! Heero what is it? Your…your covered in blood." His glasses were gone, blood gushed from a large wound in his neck, his once pristine white shirt was soaked through. He was as white as a sheet. "Heero come on we got to get out of here…we got to go…" His breathing was labored before suddenly stopping all together. Sobbing Duo hugged him, "No come on Heero we got to go…" Crying he buried his head in the soft hair, "Somebody help me!" suddenly Mrs. Pibbles turned shuffling towards him. With one last cry he gently kissed the now not moving Heero before fleeing for the elevator barley making it inside before the other reached him. Moving inside he stood panting for a second waiting for the doors to close, turning once more he looked into the hall there standing in his blood smeared shirt was Heero, his eyes a milky white, that horrible deep groaning, his jaw cracking as he looked at Duo. Speechless Duo watched as the doors closed on the very dead Heero was still moving.

His head splitting Duo clutched at his feeling the sharp stabbing pains all the way through his body crying out he collapsed to the floor. Still he didn't move for sometime, there was a cry from help from above, a girl, "Oh god…please help me…" Looking up he watched as she suddenly fell on top of the elevator he could hear her calling through the vent. Standing he knocked it open as she fell on top of him. "Its ok…its ok I'll take you to my boyfriends…" mumbling he looked down as her as she breathed harshly, "Please…" nodding Duo stood, "Its ok…" he watched as the doors opened to blackness.

_Duo popped open his phone, "Hello?" the voice on the other end was a welcome one, "Hey Duo, what's up? Duo sat to put his shores on, "Heero and I are almost ready, then we will swing by to get you." There was a pause at the other end, "No, no it's ok I'll just meet you there." Smirking into the phone Duo pulled on the other shoe, "Though you didn't want to drive in case you hooked up tonight." There was a stilted laugh. "Yeah I called a cab, and I think I hear him outside so I…" Duo frowned slightly, "A cab?" another pause, then "It's going to be a great party…I'll meet you there." Shrugging Duo gave a "Yeah," before he hung up shaking his head he finished tying his boots up._

The girl was no longer moving; sobbing quietly Duo pulled her out of the elevator by her arms. "Please..." he whispered. He only made it halfway out of the elevator before the body was stuck. Tugging he finally gave up realizing it was futile, "I'm so sorry," he whispered and he headed away quickly leaving the girl face down half in half out of the elevator.

The parking garage was darker then usual moving slowly Duo shone his flashlight cautiously. A blaring car alarm made him jump, his heart pounding he whirled to see what had set it off. "Hello?" he called, suddenly more car alarms began to go off two, then three. Running now he made it to his little black Camry. Trembling fingers dropped the keys, quickly picking them up he felt a cold metal object pressed against his neck. Turning, a wild looking man stood behind him. "I want your car asshole," he yelled. "Duo backed into the car, "Oh please, please, no I'll take you wherever you want to go, I just…" the man suddenly punched him hard in the face sending him to the ground with a muffled groan.

Reaching for the keys he grabbed them noticing finally the girl he left behind crawling slowly towards him. Moaning, and groaning she slowly pulled herself along on her arms. Duo felt his hair being pulled as the man hauled him upright, "What the hell!" the man cried pushing him face down into his car, again and again. "Give me the damn keys!" leveling the gun Duo watched as the girl finally reached his attacker, biting him solidly in the leg. The attacker screamed, trying to shake the girl off, as Duo slowly slide down the side of his car, in his mind the blackness was swimming closer.

_Bottles of champagne were being popped all over, men and women, were dressed to impress as bodies pressed close together in dance. The party was in full swing as couples prepared to ring in the New Year. Laughing Heero and Duo worked their way through the crowd. Spotting Quatre at the bar they headed towards him, the beautiful blonde was dressed to pick up tonight. Quatre was dressed in tight black leather pants, his green silk shirt hung off his slim frame. Pale blonde hair was gelled to perfection, his lush lips were a dusky pink, pure blue eyes lit up when he saw them, a glass of champagne in hand he gave Duo a one armed hug. "Guys! Where have you been!" Heero nodded, Tthere was a major jam up in front of the chemical plant police are re-routing traffic." Grinning Duo playfully jabbed him, "Hey what happened to the broken down car excuse?" Shaking his head Quatre waved for them to follow, "No matter lets get you some drinks."_

"_Two please," Heero told the bartender, "This place is pretty cool Quatre!" Duo smiled looking around at all the lights and decorations. "It's a barn…" Heero mumbled, Duo just shook his head, "Hey, ummm…have you seen Trowa he's supposed to be here." Looking at the crowed Duo missed the look Quatre gave him, a little frown before looking away. "Ahh…no idea…" he mumbled before taking a swig of champagne. _

_There was a moment of awkwardness before Heero handed Duo his drink, "Want to dance?" he asked, moving stiffly, "No? Right so I'll just take myself off…you two talk." He said making a hasty exit. The two friends stood in silence, "How are you really Duo?" looking away the braided hair man didn't answer. Sighing Quatre looked at him, "Come on its New Years, don't worry be happy." Taking a drink, Duo felt his hand being pulled. "Come on…" Quatre lead them to a quieter part of the party with tables set up, as they settled down to chat, Duo vaguely watched the news report on. A fire at the chemical plant…_

"_I'm sorry I haven't been there for you." Quatre said looking at his hands, "It's ok, I'm fine really…" Smiling Duo tried to look happy. Snorting Quatre looked at his best friend, "Remember when we were young and I would cry when I had to go home?" Laughing Duo took a drink, "Yeah, we were four years old." Quatre nodded quickly, "Yeah, that's what I'm trying to say we've been friends for a long time. I know we've drifted apart, but your like a brother to me. I'm going to try and…" cutting his friends little speech off Duo looked away, "Quatre, you are the only real friend still left in my life." Shaking his head Quatre took a drink, "Don't say that," Duo was adamant, "Yes, it's true look around, do I really fit in here?" The blonde shook his head, "Who cares? Who cares if you don't fit in?" Duo looked melancholy, "I've never really fit in anywhere." The blonde man shrugged, "Those people in there are pretending to be something they're not. They have no idea who they are. You do. Your unique, special." _

_Depressed Duo felt tears threatening, "Yeah but what guys are attached to guys like that? I don't know…guys who don't have any real feelings, that can complicate relationships. Who can smile regardless of what is tearing them up inside." Silence before, "What are you saying?" Quatre asked quietly, shrugging Duo looked him in the eyes, "I dunno, that you're the only person who likes me for me. And I cannot tell you how much I love you for that." Sighing the other man looked at his friend, "I'm sure there are other people here that like you." Shaking his head Duo finished his drink, "I'm going to go find Trowa."_

A shot rang out, the attacker had attempted to fire, missing him completely, the girl still held grimly onto his leg. The macabre scene was thrown in and out of relief by the flickering lights in the garage. The attacker finally went silent and lay there, wasting no time Duo grabbed his keys jumping in the car. Fumbling briefly before turning the car over. Throwing it into reverse he heard the sick crunching as the car hit the already very dead girl, throwing her and the attacker backwards and away. Kicking the car into drive he began to peal out with the car stalled out.

Trying desperately to start it, he caught sight of something behind the pole in front of him. Growling and moaning, Heero in his blood stained shirt stepped forward, Duo watched as he walked slowly towards him. Turing he saw the attacker once more get up, this time knowing the man was dead his fear tripled. Heero came closer, laying a blood soaked hand on her window. Duo looked from Heero pushing on his window, to the large greasy man coming up behind him. Making a quick decision, he jumped across the seat and out the passenger side door. Making a quick break she gained the exit and into the garage stairwell hurrying up, Duo felt his phone ring. "Trowa!" on the other end a distraught Trowa yelled into the phone, "Duo? Duo is that you?" The phone was static, and garbled, "I can't make out what you're saying," Trowa said, Duo looked around, "Quatre said to come to yours, that it's safe." Worried green eyes looked towards and equally worried Quatre on the couch, "Listen Duo don't go near them, you can't go outside!" Frustrated Duo looked at his phone, "I can't hear you! Trowa I'm coming over!" The phone went dead.

Frustrated Duo yelled aloud the biting pain in his head became unbearable grabbing it he yelled again as more blackness threatened.

_The party was getting louder Duo leaned against the bar eyes continually on the look out for his boyfriend, Trowa. Finally spotting him, Duo took a shot for courage before cutting across to him. "Hey!" Duo said smiling, looking sort of panicked Trowa turned towards the voice, "Hey," he said smiling. Duo took him in he looked very good, his dark auburn hair was pulled forward over one eye. He was slim and tall, almost as tall as Heero. The white collared shirt he wore was left unbutton at the throat, his jeans were not overly tight and the black leather coat he wore was cut to perfection. He was very handsome, and sometimes Duo thought he was very aware of that._

"_I tried to call you…you said you would call." Sheepishly he moved towards him, "My phone died," he excused himself, shaking his head Duo began to walk away, "I'm sorry…hey Duo I'm sorry my cell phone sucks." He said catching up with him. "I suck ok? I got busy, and then I was late…look I promise I'm not avoiding you I just forgot to call." Emerald eyes deepened to dark green as he leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. Pulling back Duo watched him, "You ok?" Trowa asked, "Duo raised his eyebrows, "Oh yeah I'm fine." Nodding Trowa grabbed his hand, "Come on lets get a drink." _

_Heading for the bar Trowa ordered two, they both downed their shots, "I'm sorry I just don't like dancing," Duo mumbled, Trowa shrugged, "It's fine." Continuing on Duo looked at Trowa, "So Heero was telling me…" giving a snort of diversion, Trowa looked at the bar, "And what did Heero have to say?" Ignoring the sarcasm, Duo continued, "He was just talking about relationships." Duo took another shot, "What does he know about relationships? Has he ever been in one?" snorting Duo looked at him, "He wasn't talking about himself, he was talking about you know…me and you. And I know it hasn't really been that long but your one of the feel people that understands me." Not knowing what to say Trowa cleared his throat looking away, there was an awkward pause before Duo blurted out, "I love you." Trowa just stared at him. "I know it's out there I said it, I love you!" smiling Duo took another drink, clearing his throat Trowa looked at him, "You do?" _

_Nodding Duo continued, "Look I know I've been outside of myself, and you say I never take chances… " There was a sudden rumble as the ground shook, and people screamed. Suddenly things righted, "Look I'll be back," Trowa took off quickly, leaving a stunned Duo standing alone at the bar. _

Heaving the door open, Duo was finally free of the parking garage and onto the streets outside. Careful to step around downed power lines he walked further down the alley. What he thought was snow, was ash, thick cloying ash raining down. Moving along he caught sight of an old couple, the man held the women tight leading her towards a steel door. "Hey! Wait!" Duo yelled chasing after them when they disappeared through the door. Following them in he locked the door behind him, glancing out he watched as yet another man banged fruitless against the barricaded door. Righting himself, Duo held the flashlight looking for the couple. "Hello?" he called; he found them seated towards the back. The women had a steady stream of blood running from her neck. The old man was close to tears, "I can't do this without you love…" he mumbled the women held his hand tight, "You have too, you have to be strong."

Quietly he began to sing _My Darling Clementine, _as Duo inched closer trying to figure out whether he was. "I'm so sorry…" the man sobbed, "Nothing to be sorry for, we had a good life…" the women muttered. "I will make sure you don't become one of them…" slowly he pulled out a large kitchen knife, "Do it quickly love!" Suddenly there was the sound of metal meeting flesh and the head rolled to the floor. Shocked Duo looked at the old man, "What did you do? What did you do!" pulling out a gun the old man aimed it at him. "Get away from us! It was you! You did this!" shaking his head Duo turned to run, "No!" the old man fired ducking Duo ran for his life.

Finding a door he quickly shut it locking it, he could still hear the man hurling profanities at him, blaming him for the death of his wife. Duo backed down the stairs, reaching the bottom he tried to find another way out as the man above banged on the door. Trapped Duo fearfully looked at the door above, there was a wrenching noise a gurgle and a scream, before the old man was silent. Wide eyes he slowly moved back towards the stairs, looking at the door, listening…

At the top he could see sticky, red blood oozing out from under the door, dripping onto the steps below. Slowly he opened the lock pushing the door open he looked at his feet, the black boots stood in a pool of red. A smeared trail lead away from the door, as if the body had been dragged. Swallowing thickly he followed the trail coming to a stop before one of the most sickening scenes he had ever seen. Heero was crouched before the body of the old man now torn apart. Blood smeared across his face as he slowly ate at the flesh. Covering his mouth Duo looked away, "Heero?" Looking up, his once roommate stood dropping the misshapen mass he'd been eating. Turning his head his neck snapped, as he growled looking at Duo. Backing away slowly Duo could not look away that blackness was threatening again, as Heero started at him…Duo remembered.

_"3…2…1…Happy New Year!" hundreds of balloons fell on the party revelers as they rang in the New Year. Duo ran into Heero, turning the blue eyed man smiled, "Happy New Year" he whispered as they hugged. "Have you seen Trowa?" Duo asked frowning Heero slipped an arm around his shoulders, "Come with me, I want to tell you something." The taller man led them away from the festivities to the quieter area. passing by the TV again Duo paused as the reporter continued coverage on the fire at the chemical plant. "Hey what do you think is going on?" Duo asked watching the coverage, shrugging Heero turned to his beautiful roommate, "Beats the hell out of me."_

_"So back to Trowa, have you seen him or not?" Heero looked everywhere but at Duo, "He was somewhere over there…: he gestured vaguely. "He could be anywhere, I have no idea." Nodding Duo began to walk away "I'm going to go find him." Quickly Heero grabbed his hand, "Ummm…why don't you just…forget about Trowa?" Duo smiled, "Because I told him that I loved him." Stuttering Heero looked at him, "Y-you told him what??" Nodding Duo looked bashful, "You told me he loved me…" shaking his head Heero jumped in, "I never said he loved you," frowning Duo stared at him, "Yes you did," looking infinitely sad Heero grabbed Duo's hands, "I never said he loved you, I said I knew how he felt about you. But….damnit….Trowa doesn't love you. I just couldn't stand to see you hurt like that."_

_Stunned Duo looked at his roommate, "What? What do you mean? Heero?" The shaggy headed man blushed a little, "You really don't get it?" Sighing Duo shook his head, "No Heero stop playing games!" Suddenly there was warm lips covering his own. They were hot…it felt so incredibly good. Pulling away Heero looked into dazed violet eyes, "Ok…before you say anything hear me out. Trowa wants someone who is like everyone else. But you…you are so different so special." Duo felt his heart and his mind pulling him apart, "Stop…" he whispered turning he was pulled back again, against that solid chest, as hot lips descended on his. Despite his best intentions he began to slowly melt into the kiss._

But this was not the Heero, who'd kissed his breath away, this Heero stood covered in blood. Looking at him through dead eyes. Moving jerkily towards him Duo made a break for it back out into the dark streets. Stumbling down the alley he came to a police car lights flashing, standing there he watched as the officers turned towards him. "Officer! I need…" the man turned and Duo stopped he could tell the man was already long dead.

Up ahead three teens came out making there way towards the officer, one was grabbed the other two ran, Duo watched in horror for a few moments before the boy was torn apart and eaten. Choking back bile he turned and ran, he only thought to get to Trowa where it was safe.

Dawn came, the light giving life to the complete anarchy that had descended onto the city stumbling along the sidewalk he had finally made it to Trowa's. He quickly passed people huddled close to the ground eating others, bodies torn apart as other ate their flesh. Blood was everywhere, sirens… he hurried inside almost to his goal. He ran up the stairs and into the empty hall. Sinking down to his knees he let the tears fall.

_Pulling away from the kiss, Duo looked torn, "I can't Heero…I can't…" The brown haired man pulled him close again, a quick kiss. "Please…don't walk away…" he said to the retreating Duo._

Standing slowly, the long haired man looked at the door, he staggered forward banging on the wood. "Trowa!" His voice horse and weak.

_Duo moved quickly looking for Trowa, for his boyfriend… moving through the crowd. He could hear Heero calling to him. "Duo please wait!"_

"Trowa!" he banged harder at the door, "Trowa!" The door swung open the light was to bright. That darkness that brought with it memories, was overwhelming. Looking around the apartment visions of the night pervious swam through his mind. Staggering inside he saw Quatre on the couch…

_Pushing through the people he finally saw Trowa, his arms wrapped tightly around his best friend Quatre. They were making out in a secluded corner. Oblivious to the world, catching sight of Duo standing there, they pulled apart looking guilty at being caught._

"Duo? Duo no!" Quatre got up to put the couch between him and Duo. "Where is Trowa?" Duo stood there looking at him, "Trowa!" Quatre screamed, confused Duo stood there, "What?! What is it!" Turing to look behind him Duo didn't understand, "Why are you shouting…" he caught sight of the gun moment before Trowa shot him in the chest. Instantly he crumpled to the floor. Turning again Trowa shot him again, Quatre cried on the couch. In his mind Duo saw his boyfriend once more making out with his best friend. The scene playing over and over, and Trowa leveled the gun at him yet again.

_"Duo! Duo please wait!" He could not remember going home he just knew he made it, stumbling into his room. He'd lit candles before grabbing a picture of Trowa and breaking it. Crying he'd grabbed the bottle of whiskey chugging it down trying to numb the pain. "Ahhhh!" screaming in agony he pulled his brothers picture forward looking at it tears streaming down his face. Grabbing the bottle of pills he swallowed them all chasing them with the whiskey lying quietly down in bed staring at the ceiling waiting for the pills to take care of the pain._

_Heero sighed softly letting himself into the apartment, he really maybe should have through the evening through a little better, but he had been listing to his heart. He loved Duo more then anything; he would do anything for him. Trowa did not know what he had thrown away tonight. Opening the door he called out, "Duo? You home? Powers out again, Duo?" Pulling off his coat he sighed again, "Please don't be mad at me." Walking down the hall he knocked at his door, seeing the slim man passed out on the bed. "Oh wow…your drunk…" sitting down on the side of the bed Heero reached for his hand, "Look, I'm not sorry about what I did, I just…" trailing off he fingers made contact with an empty bottle of pills. "Duo? Duo no! No! No!" he began CPR, panicking he ran back to his coat to grab his cell phone. Reaching for it he realized he was not alone, his young neighbor Kevin was there. "Kevin?" Turing the boy looked at him blood pouring from his mouth, "Oh my god Kevin are you ok?" reaching for him, the boy suddenly attacked teeth sinking deep into Heero's neck. Yelling in pain Heero tried to fight, but it was too late, he' already been bit._

_In the other room violet eyes suddenly opened._

"Why Trowa?" Quatre sobbed, "Because he's one of them! Has been all night!" on the floor Duo registered what Trowa was saying he was dead. Visions of the blackness, the splitting head pain all night…all night he had…been…the blackness finally claimed his mind.

Trowa backed away, only to bump into Heero, who grabbed him pulling him down and beginning to rip his insides out. The blonde was screaming in horror on the couch. Standing Heero moved to stand by Duo's side. Quatre cried and sobbed, apologizing pleading. Heero came to Duo's sides, grabbing his hand he looked at the slightly shorter man his jaw moving but only moans coming out, Duo moaned back. Both turned taking jerky towards the still sobbing Quatre on the couch…

THE END

i Homage to my favorite zombie movie of all time Romero is a god 


End file.
